


Balancing Act:Roma

by Heimdall23



Category: American Horror Story, Fate/Grand Order, Five Nights at Freddy's, Goosebumps - All Media Types, Haunted Mansion (Ride), Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heimdall23/pseuds/Heimdall23
Summary: The second book in the Balancing Act series!After Nero activated the Cuckoo Clock of Doom, The gang has landed in Ancient Rome. This is the start of an adventure to get back home and avoid getting killed...I don't own any of these characters and they belong to their respective owners





	1. Chapter 1

"That man who lives badly who does not know how to die well"

Seneca the Younger

Narrator: Rem

I woke up to an argument between Mikayla and Marie. What they were arguing about I had no idea. I listened in for a second, only to find that we were in a different place. The classroom was still there but the rest of the school wasn't. Instead of walls, we were surrounded by fields of grass.

"You're up," an old friend said.

"Mistress Emilia!" I shouted, "you're alive!"

"I know," she said as she hugged me.

I looked around to notice something was amiss.

"Emilia," I asked, "where's Lily and Nero?"


	2. Chapter 2

Narrator: Lily Gracey

I awoke to Clarissa's catgirl in my face.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty!" she smiled.

I tried to reply only to find myself bound and gagged.

"So your probably wondering why I did this to you," a familiar voice said.

I recognized that voice all too well.

Nero!

"Nero," I said muffled "you won't get away with this!"

She seemed to understand me through the handkerchief that was in my mouth.

"Oh, silly Lily," Nero chided "I already have!"

"Next stop," the Catgirl and Nero said together "Rome!"

I was in for a long ride...


End file.
